Teenagers
by HamanoAiko
Summary: -songfic- Teenagers By My Chemical Romance... Ella doesn't want to grow up!


Me: Hola!

Max: Hi.

Me: So, I know I've been MIA for a while...

Max: Depression does that to a person.

Me: I was not depressed!!!

Max: That's what they all say.

Me: -glare-

Max: Anyway...

Me: I got really bored with it all.

Max: You're bored every two seconds.

Me: That was a long two seconds...

Max: Whatever.

Me: Well, I've been caught up in MCR, and had to write this. (after my friend read this, this became one of her favorite songs...)

Max: -sigh- Let me guess... disclaimer?

Me: Yep.

Max: Cassi does not own the song or Maximum Ride. Or much of anything else.

Me: All I own is my pretty little computer screen.

Max: Actual, your step dad does.

Me: .... My Halloween candy.

Max: That's yours.

Me: YAY! Plus, these might just turn into drabbles.

* * *

**LYRICS WILL BE IN BOLD**

Dr. Martinez POV

I sat at the kitchen table, hearing Angel, Ella, and Nudge giggle about something in the living room. Tomorrow, Ella was turning 13, and I couldn't believe my baby was a teenager. Fang walked into the kitchen, gave me a nod, and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. Someone's super quiet today… Max came downstairs a few minutes later, smiling at me, and laughing as she walked back into the living room.

"So, thirteen, huh…" she said, walking over to Ella. "You make me feel old."

"Max, you're only 15."

"So?" I laughed from the kitchen, and Max smiled back at me.

"You _all_ make _me_ feel old." Angel laughed, and I walked into the room, wanting to hear Max's speech. She sighed.

"You know what they say about becoming a teenager…"

"What?" she asked.

"**They're gonna clean up your looks, with all the lies in the books, to make a citizen out of you. Because they sleep with a gun, and keep an eye on you, hun.** (A/N: If anyone caught that… I changed that from son.) **So they can watch all the things you do."**

"So, 'they' are stalkers?" Nudge asked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Wow, Nudge." Ella muttered.

"**Because the drugs never work, they're gonna give you a smirk, 'cause they got methods of keeping you clean."**

"How do you know that?" I asked, interrupting her. She sighed, and looked like she wanted to smack me. I held back a smirk.

"**They're gonna rip up your heads, your aspirations to shreds. Another cog in the murder machine." **She said, watching me with her eyebrows raised.

"**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me."** I gave her a look, and she held back a laugh. **"They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."**

I smiled. This was a good speech for Max. Fang heard her talking, and he walked into the living room, gave her a look, and plopped down next to me on the couch.

"I swear I've heard this somewhere before." He muttered, and Max glared at him.

"**The boys and girls in the clique. The awful names that they stick. You're never gonna fit in much, kid."** She said, shrugging. **"But if you're troubled and hurt. What you got under your shirt."** She said, pointing to her chest. My jaw dropped, and Fang chuckled. **"Will make them pay for the things that they did."**

Fang jumped in, and Max smiled. **"They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me. They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me." **

"**Ohhh yeah!"** I heard Iggy yell outside, and then I heard a loud boom. Angel's eyes widened, and she sighed.

"You don't even want to go." She told me.

"**They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me."** Gazzy sang, sliding into the room from the hallway, his socks making him almost fall over. **"They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. So darken your clothes or strike a violent pose."** He posed like he was shooting someone. **"Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me!"** Fang laughed quietly.

"**Teenagers scare the living shit out of me."** I said quietly, standing and walking out of the room. **"They could care less as long as someone'll bleed. They'll darken their clothes or strike a violent pose. Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me."**

I looked back, and poor Ella was eyeing us all like we needed to go to the nut house.

"Mom? Can I be… 12, for another year?"

THE END.

* * *

Me: So, any good? /me wishes she could've stayed 12...

Max: I like being 14.

Me: That's nice to know.

Max: -glare-

Me: Hehehe...hehehe...hehe...he...


End file.
